Packages shaped to resemble a form existing in nature are known in the packaging art. For example, maple leaf shaped bottles have been used for maple syrup, bear or bee hive shaped containers or bottles have been used for honey, and even human shapes have been used for containers or bottles (such as the bottle for Mrs. Butterworth's syrup sold by Pinnacle Foods Group LLC). Sections of pre-existing naturally occurring forms also have been applied to otherwise non-specific or abstract or non-representational or geometrical packaging shapes. For instance, honey bottles have been formed with multiple grooves on their sides to create a form on the package reminiscent of a bee hive without having the entire package be in the form of a beehive. Containers for fragrances or cosmetics or beauty products have been formed with a portion of a floral object such as a flower or even a leaf Human forms have also been replicated on packaging or other abstract forms. For instance, a nose shape has been provided on otherwise abstract or inanimate forms such as a ceramic tissue box holder.